


untitled (there is something more to say)

by ideal_girl (trainwreckdress)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consent Issues, F/M, Post-Episode: 4x01 117, Sexual Coercion, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwreckdress/pseuds/ideal_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’ll be over soon, anyway. he’s not made of <i>steel.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled (there is something more to say)

the first time malia ends up in his bed, stiles is kinda sorta like _"oh, hey, this is interesting— wait, what are you doing?!"_ and he doesn't know how to say no, not sure if he _should,_ so instead, he just goes with it, let’s her push his shirt up his chest and push down his shorts and _just goes with it._

it’ll be over soon, anyway. he’s not made of _steel._

*

and then she keeps coming back, and he tries everything, tries to redirect her hands to non-squishy parts of his anatomy, tries to talk to her about anything — everything. but they have no shared frame of reference, it’s not like they can talk about movies, tv, music. malia has a hole a mile-wide when it comes to anything that isn’t about pack and that place and pure, unadulterated animalistic need.

so, he lines his window with mountain ash one night. hopes, prays, dreams that he believes enough to make it work, but his dick is a fucking traitor or he’s just too broken, too inhuman in the wake of everything that happened in the past year for it to take, and that night he hears the snickt of her claws as she picks the lock. she slides into the room and sneezes three times in a row ( _"you just killed an angel,"_ he thinks, frantic).

"the fuck, stiles?" she says, shouldering off her jacket.

"what?" he says, flips the covers over, makes room for her to slink inside, worries that the thumps of her boots being kicked off will alert his father. "figured i’d make you work for it, or something."

"oh, yeah?" she pushes him down and he’s grateful that sex and fear have the same affect on his heartbeat.

*

everything’s fine. this is, like, what he should be doing with this last year’s of high school. having sex with a hot girl _who’s into him_ while his father sleeps down the hall.

he should be enjoying this more, right?

*

"you know, you don’t have to sleep with someone just because they want to sleep with you." lydia placidly picks up a carton of milk, checks the expiration date closely while stiles splutters and nearly dumps his entire lunch on the cafeteria floor.

after some really amazing lunch tray acrobatics, stiles manages to splutter a high-pitched “excuse me?” to lydia’s retreating back.

"you heard me," she calls over her shoulder.

*

"i’m not sure this is the best idea," he says that night, while malia’s straddling his chest, her fingers wrapped around his wrists, pressed against the bed.

she laughs, softly, leans in to bite as his jaw. “oh, come on, don't get shy now.”

"i'm serious," he says, eyes firmly trained on the ceiling. his voice sounds loud in the dark. his heartbeat is steady.

"huh," she says, slides off him. "you are."

she’s gone before he can untangle himself from the sheets.

he gets up, closes the window. his wrists hurt.

*

malia doesn't show up for school the next day, or the day after that.

*

on the third day, scott corners stiles in the locker room, gets that look on his face, and asks stiles what the hell he did to piss off malia so much she stopped coming to school.

scott is close, too close, and stiles can feel the heat of his body (so much warmer now that he’s an alpha), and stiles bites back everything, flinches when scott puts his hand out to press against his shoulder.

the only thing his tongue can let loose is _"i told her no,"_ and then scott is stumbling back, apologizing profusely. stiles takes the opportunity to escape, hides in the library until kira comes to find him, alone, her palms up, and asks him for help with her history paper.

*

malia shows up at his front door the next day during dinner. knocks and everything. stiles leans against the doorjamb, doesn't invite her in.

she doesn't say anything, just stuffs her hands in her pockets. stiles replies by crossing his arms, palms his ribs through his tee shirt.

"uh, so—" she clears her throat. "i guess i didn’t—"

"good talk," stiles replies, steps back, closes the door.

*

malia comes back to school.

stiles tries to pretends his hands don't shake sometimes when she’s around.

they get by.

**Author's Note:**

> unbetad. i'm sorry i'm trash.


End file.
